


Strip

by senashenta



Series: Biology + Biology Side Fics [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Frostcup - Freeform, Gen, Hijack, M/M, Nerd!Jack, PNAU, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, Strip Poker, punk-nerd au, reverse punk-nerd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is surprisingly good at Strip Poker, considering he hasn't played before. Hiccup contests that this is because he is, in fact, a fucking <i>cheater</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt from kit-replica over on tumblr. :)

**STRIP**   
**By Senashenta**

"Two pair."

"What the ever-loving _fuck?_ ”

"T-take off your pants."

"Goddammit, I thought you said you’d never played this before!"

"I _haven’t_.”

"Then how the hell am  _I_ the one who’s almost naked?!”

Across from Hiccup, Jack regarded the punk with a blink, then a kind of flat look. “ _You’re_ the one who wanted to play strip poker.”

Hiccup scowled, already pushing to his feet. Fingers worked at the button and zip of his jeans—and Jack flushed red when the punk shoved them down and stepped out of them a moment later with only a little struggling against his prosthetic, ducking his head and reaching one hand to push his glasses back into place when they slipped down his nose a little.

"I fuckin’ thought I’d be  _winning_ when I suggested it.” Hiccup complained, dumping his pants out of the way and sitting down with a huff. To his mind, it was totally unfair that he was sitting in just his underwear while Jack had only removed his freaking  _socks_ so far.

Jack pursed his lips and peered upward. “I knew it. You just wanted me to take my clothes off for you.”

Green eyes rolled as Hiccup began collecting the cards to shuffle them and deal again. Jack fell into silence, his own gaze drifting, taking in the other teen’s form, all the curves and angles of his body, the tattoos and piercings and taut muscle. The faint trail of dark hair that disappeared under the waistband of his boxers.

He flushed red again when he realized what he was doing, jerking his attention to the cards that were being tossed out in front of him. Hiccup’s little, amused chuckle made him bite his lip and muffle an embarrassed squeak, even as he was picking up his hand and taking stock of what he had to play next.

It was a Saturday and Jack’s father had been called into work, which was pretty unusual just for the fact that he normally worked from home. But something at the factory had required his attention, and so he had headed off first-thing that morning, promising to be back in time for dinner.

Jack had sat around for approximately 2.4 seconds after North was out the door before plucking up his phone and calling Hiccup to come over and keep him company for the day.

With nothing really to  _do_ once the brunet had arrived, the two had spent a couple hours watching a movie (and making out), had lunch later on, and, out of boredom, Hiccup had eventually suggested they play cards—then, more specifically, strip poker. Jack had been less than surprised at his choice of games.

Now, nearly an hour later found Hiccup next thing to stark nude and Jack wriggling his bare toes as he decided which cards to keep and which to discard for this (possibly last) round. (The thought made him kind of nervous and excited at the same time—first because he wasn’t used to actually  _winning_ games against other, real people, and second because… well. He had never actually seen Hiccup completely  _naked_ before. So there was that.)

Across from him, Hiccup was frowning in concentration as he studied his own cards, a determined look in his eyes. Finally he looked over at Jack, dark brows raising in question. “Well, Frostbite?”

Jack bit his lip and selected two cards from his hand, turning them face-down and sliding them over toward the other boy. “Two.”

Two cards were dealt back to him and he brought those up to see how they fit in with the others he was already holding. Hiccup, meanwhile, exchanged one card from his own hand, lips quirking into a little, devious smirk.

Jack’s stomach sunk, but he tried to play it cool. “I—I call.”

A lopsided grin and Hiccup triumphantly threw his cards down; “three goddamn queens!”

Blue eyes blinked—and then Jack had to stifle a little giggle. He carefully spread his hand out between them, then turned expectant eyes toward his punk boyfriend. “Five card flush in hearts, ten to ace high.”

Hiccup was silent for a long moment, his attention seeming to zero in on the solitary queen in Jack’s run as his mind played over the seeming  _impossibility_ of the odds of him managing to end up with it. Then he looked up at Jack—and his expression shuttered between irritation and embarrassment before settling on a mix of the two.

"Goddammit Jesus fucking Christ on a _cracker_ , Jack, how the hell are you—?!”

Jack shrugged a little and picked at the edge of one card. “I’m good with numbers.” He said, and lifted a hand to adjust his glasses again absently. “I mean, it’s in the odds and you just have to keep track of the cards you’ve played and the ones the other person’s played and—”

"Wait, you _counted the fucking cards?_ ”

A blink. “Uh…?”

A snort and Hiccup poked a finger into his shoulder. “You’re a fuckin’ cheater! They’d kick you out of a casino for that, you little shit!”

Jack just pouted. “Then it’s a good thing I don’t go to casinos.” He retorted, crossing his arms. Then he let his eyes flick downward slightly. “ _A-anyway_ , I _win_. S-so take them off!”

Surprise flashed across Hiccup’s face, but was followed quickly by a wicked smirk. “Heh. I thought you’d never ask.”

When he stood up and eased out of his boxers a breath later, an amused look in his eyes and his tongue flitting out to lick across his lips, adjusting the piercing there in a sensual sort of slide, Jack buried his face in his hands and nearly died of embarrassment.


End file.
